


The Beginning (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Canon Related, Community: 30kisses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally meeting Tsuzuki, Muraki muses about the future of their relationship. Muraki-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning (2007)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'superstar'.

Muraki Kazutaka had never in his wildest dreams expected that Maria Wong, Japan's most famous pop idol, would be the catalyst that would bring the two of them together. But, then again, sometimes when one is not actively seeking a solution to a problem, an opportunity just happens to fall into one's lap. Such had been the case with the vivacious, young woman. It was kismet, really.

When the older woman had first come to him, he hadn't thought much of it. She was just another face among faces – she just happened to have a very famous child who kept her living a life of luxury. She had been a patient of his for nearly six months – the stress of managing her stepdaughter's career was beginning to take its toll on her heart. Over the course of her treatment, Muraki had come to learn of the woman's general dislike of the girl, how she dictated over Maria's life with an iron fist, and how her stepdaughter had been cowed into obedience through fear and intimidation. Gradually, Muraki began to view the Wong matriarch as a means to achieving his ends, especially after one particularly revealing conversation:

"That ungrateful little _bitch_ ," the woman hissed. "After all I've done for her, the sacrifices I've made for her, she tries to kill herself with sleeping pills. _Sleeping pills_! I dragged her into the bathroom and once I was sure she'd thrown them up, I took away anything in her room that she could use to hurt herself." The scowl deepened. "I don't know what I'd do if she'd been successful," she remarked callously. "I can't go losing her now; not when she's become such a superstar!"

Muraki arched a brow as he listened to her rant, and then a dark smile crept across his face. "Tell me, Wong-san, if Maria were to succeed in ending her life, how far would you be willing to go to bring her back?" The doctor chuckled to himself. He was nothing if not skilled at reading people, and he instinctively knew that the woman's interest had been piqued. Greed was an indispensable motivator.

"That's...not possible, is it?"

"You would be quite surprised what is within the realm of possibility," Muraki replied. "But the question is, would you be able to live with the consequences of such a decision? Nothing comes without a price, you know."

The woman reached for her purse. "I would pay any price you ask, Sensei."

The doctor laughed outright at that. "My dear woman, the price I refer to transcends any monetary value. Would you sell Maria's soul? Would you be willing to pay with your own?" His silver gaze met her hazel eyes, and a cruel smile curved up the corners of his lips. "Could you live with someone else's blood on your hands?" He removed his glasses and polished them on a cloth, but he didn't break eye contact for even a moment. "If such costs seem trifling to you, then there is much we can discuss."

The woman was seriously considering Muraki's offer. "She'd still be able to sing? No one would suspect?" she asked cautiously, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"She would be able to do everything she is capable of now," Muraki reassured her. "And the only way anyone would suspect would be if _you_ failed to keep the news of her death a secret. I assure you, Wong-san, should such an _unfortunate_ turn of events take place, I promise you the utmost discretion in the matter." He smirked as he replaced his glasses. "Of course, I do expect the same courtesy in return, ne?"

"O-of course, Sensei," she replied, her greedy eyes glinting as he handed her a card.

"Good. I expect you to contact me immediately should something happen, before anyone else. If you don't follow these instructions, then I make no guarantees about my success."

That had been two months ago. Within a week, the woman had called him to tell him that Maria had managed to slit her throat, effectively ending her life. After a few telephone calls to some trusted contacts, Maria had been quietly buried in an unassuming cemetery in the countryside. Of course, her real name had not been inscribed on the headstone – that would have simply been foolish. Within three days, he had resurrected the girl and since that time, no one had suspected anything was different about Maria Wong.

He smirked as he stood down by the water's edge, away from the gathered crowd, and listened to the girl sing. Lighting up a cigarette, his silver eyes glinted maliciously. He had, of course, needed a living being to serve as a sort of 'anchor' for Maria to the physical world. He'd had no desire to use himself for that purpose, so he had naturally chosen the girl's stepmother. He'd not mentioned this attachment, or the conditions of it, to the older woman, but the two were linked in such a way that if something happened to one of them, the other would also expire within a couple of days. He had done such a thing partially because he didn't trust Wong-san to keep quiet about the nature of their arrangement, and also, he had no interest in maintaining contact with either of the women. It wasn't like the Wongs weren't expendable.

Besides, he'd already met Tsuzuki-san. And he knew from looking at Maria that the shinigami had freed her from his spell. It was only a matter of time now before she died once more, and with her, her conniving stepmother. Perhaps he'd point that fact out to Tsuzuki-san when next they spoke. Muraki did so enjoy riling the other up – especially over his seeming inability to protect the innocent.

He exhaled slowly as he thought about his meeting with the attractive brunet. Tsuzuki came across as hopelessly inept and incredibly naïve, but Muraki knew that he was a lot smarter than he let on. A low chuckle escaped him as he ground out the heater of his cigarette. He wouldn't be all that surprised to learn that the amethyst-eyed shinigami already suspected him of some involvement in this whole ordeal. But then again, that was what he wanted – to draw Tsuzuki out, make himself known to the other. It was just too bad that the brunet had that boy hanging around him all the time – they could have such fun together! Ah, but that was something easy enough to remedy. After all, he'd killed the child once before. The next time, he'd make sure it was permanent. It just wouldn't do to have Hisoka spoiling his carefully laid out plans – not when he'd waited so long for this chance.

He glanced up at the bleachers, a cold smile on his face when he saw Hisoka turn to look at him. He watched the teen make his way down to where he was standing, and while he waited, he shifted his gaze over to Tsuzuki's back. "I wonder, Tsuzuki-san," he mused quietly to the night air. "What will you do next in this little game of ours? How far will you go to have your little plaything returned to you?" The smile widened. "This much is certain. You will do exactly as I instruct you to, or you can kiss dear Hisoka good-bye." His silver eyes narrowed in sadistic pleasure as the boy stepped into the clearing where he was waiting. "Just remember, my dear Tsuzuki-san, what happens next is all up to you."


End file.
